Lapdir
Lapdir Oghr The Lapdir have been one of the Kingdoms that came to be after the fall of the Oghr Empire . It was part of the "Shattered Empire " or sometimes incorrectly called Shattered Kingdom . The Lapdir took their name from their first king, Lapdiruz the Bold . Like all the other Oghr races 1, the Lapdir originated from an genetic clone species experiment of the Seenians on Tana Shoo . They share genetic traits with all Oghr species (The different Oghr species are more akin to breeds than different species, a fact that is of course ignored and not spoken by any of the Oghr species) They are in biological make up somewhere in between Oromarls and Orkh-Ogh . Physically strong with great endurance and resistance to environmental conditions. While the Lapdir were physically not the strongest, they were more agile than the stronger breeds. They were an important part of the former empire and contributed several Emperor dynasties. Their kings observed the Oghr species that joined the Union with great concern, especially the Kathk Oghr who deposed their king and formed a democracy. This cemented their anti Union sentiment and Union/Lapdir relations never went past CL -3 The Lapdir always dreamt about re-uniting the shattered Empire under their control and considered themselves the vanguards and true inheritors of the old empire. When the Kathk started to become Union, old alliances fell apart and the fragile peace that was maintained by the Kathk creating something like a buffer zone, came to an end and open war between the Lapdir and the Laurin broke out and turned a sizable region of Coreward space in to a dangerous war zone. The war officially started when the Lapdir attacked Prokodd , a wealthy Laurin world. Without the Kathk who also were the main suppliers of tech and weapons until they joined the Union , the war between the remaining independent Oghr kingdoms did not advance in one direction or another and fizzled out from an active open war to a state of constant exchange of hostilities. In 5052 several Lapdir worlds, with Prokodd being the first revolted against their king, declared themselves independent worlds and applied for Union membership. The Lapdir kings and nobles unable to really stop this trend, as they had no illusions what would happen if they sent military forces to prevent an "independent" world from applying for Union membership. As of 5060 only one planet system, with two occupied planets remain under Lapdir Kingdom control. The rest of the 144 worlds had become Union. The remaining Lapdir Kingdom is increasingly isolated and resorts to ever increasing draconian measures to keep the population from revolting. The 144 Lapdir Oghr Union worlds are re-united under the New Lapdir Republic and locally governed by an elected Administrator who also serves as the Assembly Mem Rep . 1 Except the Kathk who are considered the original Oghrs and the source of the DNA the Seenians used to create the many Oghr breeds . Category:Sentient Species